Monsters
''Demigod Saga'' Warcry / Dusk / The Long Walk / Conquest of Darkness / Court Of The Red Queen / The Gate of Genesis / Endgame / Monsters / The Last Resort / Return to Order Prologue The scene begins in a lonely stretch of land off the shore of a remote island, the cold sea air blowing in the night sky as a winged figure sits by himself on a rock, looking out at the ocean with glowing red eyes - deep in thought. "..you miss her, don't you?" a dark voice questions, a tall figure appearing behind him - resembling an older-version of himself, except this figure's eyes were glowing green. "..she was a monster.." the winged figure growled back, still looking at the ocean. "oh my son, so young.. with so much to learn.. she was one of us.. draconic blood.." the dark voice replies. "..what do you care of draconic blood, murderer?" the winged figure replies bitterly. "murderer? how ignorant.. I am a god.. I do not murder.. I discipline.." the dark voice replies in turn. "liar" the winged figure says. "..ah.. I see.. you still haven't learned.. have you?" the dark voice says, the figure fading away. The winged-figure looks ready to reply when he suddenly freezes in the place, the ocean around him bubbling as the waves crash dangerously - suddenly a gigantic dragon rises from the waters - towering over the area as it stares down at the winged-figure, who stands up shakily and forms a blade of crackling black energy. "do not do this son, we have much to share - you and I.. years of planning.. all for you.. Inferno.. ..am I not kind to you?" the dragon growls. The winged-figure stares at the dragon for a moment then dives forward, spreading his wings as he slashes it's belly with the blade - which simply shatters across the beast's scales as it tilts its head. "..so be it" the dragon declares and swiftly grabs the winged-figure with a single hand and flexes several fingers, shattering bones before releasing the broken figure into the ocean. The dragon proceeds to sink back under the waves, the water bubbling once again as the dark voice echoes in the ears of the barely alive Inferno: "..you could of been my greatest General.. instead you are my greatest disappointment.. nevertheless.. I'm not giving up on you yet, Pendragon.. in time.. you will see..". Chapter 1 - On Broken Wings The sun was barely beginning to rise when a dark shadow passed over the shores of the remote island, a large female dragon flew overhead - carrying the lifeless Inferno in her talons, placing him on the sand - away from the tides. The dragon leans over to Inferno and nuzzles his form gently with her snout, her breath sweeping over him as she extends a long serpentine tongue and licks him as if he were her own whelp - <<..forgive me..>> she whispers <<..my son.. my precious son..>> - she then spreads her wings and flies away just as Inferno slowly begins to open his eyes. A short while later a cloaked figure arrives from the distance, several guards accompanying her - she kneels down next to Inferno and removes her hood, revealing her green eyes and long brown hair: "..Inferno? speak to me..". A burst of green flames nearby signals the appearance of Arbiter, who then runs over and kneels down next to his two friends. "Inferno! Is he alright?" he asks Red. "What happened to him?" Inferno looks to Red and Arbiter, moving his arm a little before falling back in the sand - his wings barely functional "..Red.. Arbiter.. I'm alright.. I.. I just need a little time.." he says, his words dragging out as he clearly finds it exhausting just to talk - his eyes drifting off as he begins to close them again. Red strokes Inferno lightly and motions her guards over "..quickly! lift him - carefully! Arbiter, open a portal to the castle immediately and please.." she pauses, her voice breaking ever so slightly "..please.. keep Sangria away.. she doesn't need to see this..". "Of course..." Arbiter says, opening a hole in space to the Royal Court. Red nods in thanks and proceeds towards the portal along with the guards, keeping an attentive eye on them. +++++++++++ Upon arrival at the Royal Court Red motions the guards towards the halls and a nearby room, sure enough as expected a young girl soon rushes onto the scene in the form of Sangria, now 8 years of age and dressed in a white dress: "..mother! mother!" she yells out. "...so much for Sangria not seeing this..." Arbiter sighs. Red stops and turns to Sangria, "..Sangria, you need to stay with Arbiter for a moment.. your father has been in an accident.. he's going to be alright.. he needs some rest..". Sangria's eyes grow wide and she tries to move past Red, who proceeds to block her "..no! father!". "It's going to be fine." Arbiter reassures her, yet his voice sounds distant. "Your father is strong." "listen to Arbiter.." Red says, heading over to the room Inferno and the guards had disappeared into.. Sangria is left looking worried and shocked, yet she knows better than to question her mother as she stands in place, shivering a little. Arbiter kneels down to see Sangria eye to eye and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Listen, young one," he says gently, "I've fought alongside your father years before you were born, and every single time he's shown me just how strong he is... it's like he can battle death itself and return strong. Just have some faith; Inferno will make it through this." (ooc: now open for editting - I have rebooted this saga (as you can tell) but left the above as I feel it can work from this, the saga got horribly derailed due to many factors but I will NOT allow this to happen this time.. we will finish this saga, so don't worry..) Arbiter barely has time to finish before a young dragon bursts through the halls, scattering several guards as he leaps over - looking around and speaking to Arbiter in a panicked tone: "where is he!? where's Inferno!? I need to see him!". "Inferno will be fine, Murk," said Arbiter, "Red is with him now, but right now, he needs to rest-" "No, he won't be alright - you don't understand.. he's NOT alright!" Murk yells out, surprisingly violent as he hurls into the room - kicking the door open and sure enough a few guards are soon airborn and crash against a nearby wall. "MURK!" called out Arbiter. However a few moments later Murk himself hurls out of the room and slams against the wall. Sangria covers her face, using Arbiter as a shield of sorts as Red storms out of the room, glaring at Murk: "..calm yourself, Murk - or so help me I will have you locked in the dungeon until you learn to control yourself..". "My apologies Red," said Arbiter. "I should have stopped him." Murk growls and actually looks as if he may attack Red, standing up and snorting as he snaps - though tears roll down his face "..you don't get it, do you!? none of you do! he's not going to stop until we're all dead! Inferno's just the beginning.. he's going to die.. Inferno's going to die and we can't stop it! the prophecy is being fulfiled.. Ebonscale has woken up..". "..Murk?" a quiet voice notes, Inferno emerging from the room - clearly having difficultly walking as he struggles forward "..Red.. stop.. let me.. speak with.. Murk.." - he collapses halfway. Red turns around and looks to Inferno, "..Inferno?" - she turns to Arbiter as Sangria lets out a little cry of fear "Arbiter, take Sangria to her tower.. she shouldn't be seeing this.. she's suffered too much as it is..". Murk rushes over to Inferno and kneels down, "..Inferno.. I'm sorry.. it's just - h-he's back, isn't he? he did this.. Ebonscale is free, isn't he?". Inferno reaches out and places a hand on Murk's head, the young dragon nuzzling slightly as Inferno replies "..yes Murk.. Ebonscale is back.. which is why we need to gather our forces..". Category:Story Category:Sagas